1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for fluid piping, particularly gas piping and to a corresponding connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-62035 discloses a connector for gas piping that introduces exhaust gas from an exhaust pipe to a gas measuring device to measure components of exhaust gas of an automotive vehicle. A gas tube extends from the exhaust pipe and is connected to this connector. The gas tube and a mating pipe in a measuring device can be connected by connecting this connector to a mating connector in the gas measuring device.
The above-described connector for gas piping includes a metallic joint pipe formed in a housing main body by insert molding, and the gas tube is connected to an end of this joint pipe. An internally threaded part is formed at the end of the joint pipe. A metallic joint member is connected to an end of the gas tube. The gas tube is connected to the joint pipe by threadedly engaging the joint member with the internally threaded part.
The joint pipes and the joint members must be threadedly coupled at plural positions if there are plural gas tubes and plural joint pipes. Hence, there is a problem of poor efficiency. Further, plural joint pipes may be arranged side by side or in plural of levels. Thus, the joint member is mounted to the joint pipe in a narrow space due to wires and other influences, thereby further deteriorating assembling efficiency of the gas tubes.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to provide a connector for fluid piping that enables a fluid tube to be mounted to a housing main body by an easy and simple operation.